pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wanda (Adventures)
Wanda is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Wanda is medium height and very slender. She has medium length, messy hair and large blue eyes, which make her resemble Wally. Ruby & Sapphire arc She wears a white button up collared blouse over a pleated skirt. Emerald arc During her wedding, Wanda wears a white sleeveless gown, a necklace and a veil over her hair. Personality Wanda is quite emotional when it comes to her family, including her cousin, Wally. She loves her boyfriend, Riley, whom she married on a cruise ship. Biography Ruby & Sapphire arc Once Wally arrived to Verdanturf Town, he met up with Wanda and told him about the events of Petalburg City. Wanda was glad to hear this, since Kecleon and Ralts made Wally become healthier. After a while, Wanda bid farewell to Wally, who left to a better hospital to recover.RS038: It's Absol-utely a Bad Omen Wanda watched Ruby's Contest performance. Ruby noticed her, and, due to her appearance, he mistook her to be Wally.RS037: Mind-Boggling with Medicham Wanda left and took a bus, though Ruby had his Feefee use Ice Beam to freeze the bus door. Ruby rushed in and grabbed Wanda, only to realize she was a girl with long hair. After apologizing to the passengers, Ruby was told that Wanda and Wally looked very similar and were often mixed up with each other. After explaining what happened to Wally, Wanda thanked Ruby for helping his cousin catch Kecleon, wishing he and Ruby met up with each other. Just then, they heard news of Rusturf Tunnel being collapsed, which shocked Wanda, knowing her boyfriend, Riley, was working there. The group took Gabby and Ty's car towards Rusturf Tunnel and were reported that Riley was trapped inside. Ruby's Marshtomp, Mumu, blew away the rocks with water, which soaked Gabby, Ty and Wanda. Fortunately, Riley was rescued and was hugged by Wanda, after he woke up from unconsciousness. Wanda thanked Ruby, who just asked if she ever was a Contest judge, she should vote for him. Before they left, the group was stopped by Team Magma and their admin, Courtney.RS039: What Would You Do for a Whismur? The group was cornered by Team Magma grunts, while Ruby was taken away by Courtney. However, some Loudred and Exploud arrived, to the group covered their ears as the Pokémon emitted a strong sound, which blew away the grunts and rocks.RS040: Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud I The group went inside the car and saved Ruby, who tricked Courtney and made her fall into her Ninetales' flames by accident. With the tunnel opened, the group rode off.RS041: Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud II Some moments later, Wanda and Riley were glad to be reunited, since she lived in Verdanturf Town and Riley lived in Rustboro City. Fortunately, the Rusturf Tunnel was opened, though they were saddened the enemy was gone, as Team Magma was still a threat. Still, Gabby promised to find more about that criminal organization.RS043: I More Than Like You, Luvdisc I Wanda and Riley were taken to New Mauville, since Groudon's droughts and Kyogre's floods were threatening the citizens. Seeing Mr. Stone in bed, Wanda considered the man lucky, since the Rusturf Tunnel was opened in time for him to arrive to New Mauville.RS073: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I During their stay, Riley and Wanda helped other refugees in New Mauville and guided them through the underground city.EM018: Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II In the end, after the crisis was over, Riley worked at a construction site, while Wanda brought him a meal.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Emerald arc Wanda was with Riley on the cruise ship, where they both got married to each other. A lot of people watched their ceremony, including, Ruby, Wallace, Winona and Sapphire. Pokémon On hand References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters